The invention relates to a clip for attaching a weatherstrip to an opening of a groove formed on a panel.
As a roof structure of an automobile, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 11-105638 has disclosed a structure having a center portion in a width direction of the automobile and separate side portions connected to the center portion by welding. In the roof, a strip or cover member is attached to an opening of a groove formed at the welded portions in the front and rear directions of the automobile to cover the welded portions.
It is necessary to attach the strip member easily and securely to the car body without a risk of detaching from the car body due to aging. The above-mentioned patent publication has disclosed a clip made of an elastic material and bonded to the bottom surface of the groove in advance. The strip member is pressed against the clip to elastically engage the clip.
However, according to the conventional technique described above, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient margin for bending the clip when the strip member is attached. Also, it is difficult to provide a sufficient strength for fixing the strip member to the clip when the clip is restored. When the clip is made to be easily attached to the strip member, the fixing strength is decreased. When the fixing strength is increased, it is difficult to attach the strip member to the clip.
In view of the above problems, the present invention has been made and an object of the invention is to provide a clip for attaching a strip member, wherein it is easy to attach the strip member as well as the strip member can be fixed to the clip with a high strength.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.